Items released in 1999
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 1999 January Books *4th - The Face-Eater *4th - Salvation CD *The Stranger Chronicles: The Last Mission VHS *5th - The Mind of Evil (US release) *Planet of Fire (Australian release) *Nightmare of Eden (UK release) *The PanoptiCon Tapes 1 (Reissue release) *The PanoptiCon Tapes 2 (Reissue release) *The PanoptiCon Tapes 3 (Reissue release) *The PanoptiCon Tapes 4 (Reissue release) *The PanoptiCon Tapes 5 (Reissue release) *PanoptiCon VII (Reissue release) *Souls Ark February Books *1st - The Taint *1st - The Wages of Sin *26th - The Mary-Sue Extrusion CD *Birthright *The Stranger Chronicles: Eye of the Storm VHS *The Ark (Australian release) March Books *1st - Deep Blue *1st - Demontage *More Short Trips CD *The Time Travellers: Ghosts VHS *1st - The Keys of Marinus (UK release) *2nd - The Ark (US release) *2nd - Horror of Fang Rock (US release) *The Mind of Evil (Australian release) *Nightmare of Eden (Australian release) *Auton 2: Sentinel (Reissue release) April Books *5th - Revolution Man *15th - Dead Romance (1999 release) *26th - Players CD *The Wanderer: Vital Signs VHS *12th - Revenge of the Cybermen (UK unedited release) May Books *10th - Dominion *10th - Millennium Shock CD *The Time Travellers: Only Human VHS *4th - Nightmare of Eden (US release) *10th - The Face of Evil (UK release) *The Keys of Marinus (Australian release) *Mindgame Trilogy June Books *7th - Storm Harvest *7th - Unnatural History *17th - Tears of the Oracle *A Critical History of Doctor Who on Television (Hardback edition) CD *Adventures in a Pocket Universe: The Choice VHS *The Face of Evil (Australian release) *Myth Makers 43: William Hartnell *Myth Makers 44: Donald Tosh July Books *5th - Autumn Mist *5th - The Final Sanction *A Bibliography of Doctor Who Cassette *The Sirens of Time CD *29th - The Sirens of Time *The Time Travellers: Blood Sports VHS *5th - The Crusade and The Space Museum (UK release) *6th - The Keys of Marinus (US release) *The Crusade and The Space Museum (Australian release) August Books *2nd - Interference: Book One *2nd - Interference: Book Two *19th - Return to the Fractured Planet *The Doctor's Affect *The Doctor Who Chronicles: Season Two Cassette *2nd - The Massacre CD *1st - Just War *2nd - The Massacre *Zygons: Homeland DVD *31st - The Avengers '65: Set 1 *31st - The Avengers: Death at Bargain Prices & Castle De'ath & The Master Minds VHS *2nd - Terror of the Zygons (UK unedited release) September Books *6th - The Blue Angel *6th - City at World's End *The Nine Lives of Doctor Who (Hardback edition) CD *Adventures in a Pocket Universe: The Search *Sherlock Holmes Meets Dr Who - Music for Brass and Saxophone VHS *6th - The Curse of Fatal Death (UK release) *7th - The Ice Warriors (US release) *The Greatest Show in the Galaxy (Australian release) October Books *4th - Divided Loyalties *4th - The Taking of Planet 5 *21st - The Joy Device *I, Who - The Unauthorized Guide to Doctor Who novels Cassette *Phantasmagoria CD *30th - Phantasmagoria *Zygons: Absolution VHS *The Curse of Fatal Death (Australian release) *Myth Makers 45: Jack Pitt November Books *1st - Corpse Marker *29th - Frontier Worlds Cassette *30th - Whispers of Terror CD *30th - Whispers of Terror *Krynoids: The Root of All Evil DVD *1st - The Five Doctors: Special Edition (UK release) VHS *2nd - The Greatest Show in the Galaxy (US release) *15th - Limited Edition: Planet of the Daleks & Revelation of the Daleks *Myth Makers 46: Barry Newbery *Auton 3: Awakening (Original release) December Books *2nd - Twilight of the Gods *Perfect Timing 2 *Perfect Timing (2nd Paperback edition) CD *Sontarans: Silent Warrior VHS *Planet of the Daleks (Australian release) *Revelation of the Daleks (Australian release) *Myth Makers 47: Doctor Who Magazine *Revenge of the Cybermen (Australian re-release) Category:Items released by year Category:Items released in 1999